


The Pianist

by nietzscheantrout



Series: 400 Follower Ficlets [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cocktail Party, Ficlet, M/M, Piano, Piano Player Will, Smitten Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Request: I have a bee in my bonnet about an AU where Will is a talented professional pianist whose playing Hannibal quite enjoys (probably because I love first meeting aus....)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 400 Follower Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985011
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	The Pianist

Hannibal settled in the centre of the action at yet another evening occasion of mingling, champagne glass in hand. He absentmindedly discussed lexical semantics with a Professor of Linguistics at Maryland, Dr. Ahuja, who had decided to spend her last year teaching in Maryland before settling back in her home base in the UK. It wouldn’t be fair to say Hannibal was paying attention, though that was often the case. There was a lot that needed to be achieved before something became worth Hannibal’s undivided attention. Tonight, he had found that something. Or, more accurately, someone.  
  
The sound of piano suddenly echoed in the room, and Hannibal found himself tuning out his conversation partner’s voice more and more, looking beyond her and towards the man who had situated himself at the piano. He was young, maybe 5 or 7 years younger than himself, hair slicked back, curling at the nape of his neck where it bunched up. His suit fit impeccably, composed and tight, with just enough mobility to allow him to work magic on the instrument. Hannibal excused himself momentarily and manoeuvred his way through the crowd, much like a predator stalking prey.   
  


* * *

  
His lips spread into an involuntary smile when he heard the sound of Piano Sonata No. 11 in A major escape the man’s fingertips, watching as he grazed the piano with a gentleness he had never witnessed in anyone else. At that moment, there was nothing in the room but Hannibal, the piano, and this mysterious man, building castles just for him with his music. He played as if the piano was made of glass and his fingers were hammers, and Lecter couldn’t help but find himself wondering what a man with such nimble fingers did in his spare time.  
  
“I couldn’t help but notice your interest in tonight’s musician,” Antonio mused as he approached, placing a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. Lecter practically looked up at him, too entranced by this mysterious character and his overactive wrists.   
  
“One could say that I’m intrigued. I’m typically very particular about whom I allow to play Mozart in my presence, but this arrangement sounds almost like it was built exclusively for me. He’s very talented,” Hannibal hitched a breath involuntarily when the sonata entered the second section, the Menuetto. His curiosity was undeniable, and so was his lack of attention for anyone else in the room.   
  
“Well, it is Will Graham, after all.”  
  
“The Will Graham,” the endearment on Hannibal’s face morphed into shock, mixed with something that could only be described as predatory affection. “His Bach recordings are amongst some of my favorites of all time,” Hannibal suddenly felt a small pang of jealousy in his chest. “His concerts have been booked for months in advance, how did you manage to invite him here?”  
  
“When there’s a will, there’s a way, amici. I must introduce you. He’s a very pleasant man, albeit tentative. If anyone can bring some color into his worldview, it’s you.”  
  
“You flatter me,” he said, though Hannibal knew he was right. He wasn’t going anywhere until this man’s worldview was bleeding with every paint in his arsenal.  
  
\---  
  
The party refused to fizzle out, and Hannibal found himself getting restless. Finally, the miniature concert was over and he applauded like he never had before. It was enough that those surrounding him were acutely aware of his eagerness, though he let them form their own opinions on the situation. Hannibal piped up once he was once again met by Antonio, who lead him aside, to where the drinks stood and where a shorter-than-expected Will Graham polished off a glass of champagne in record time.“Mr. Graham,” the man offered a gentle smile, gesturing to Hannibal. “I’d like you to meet Dr. Lecter. He’s a big fan of yours.”  
  
Will extended a hand, offering a firm grasp. “Lovely to meet you, Dr. Lecter.”  
  
“Please, call me Hannibal,” he corrected, though at that moment he was prepared to let Will call him anything he wanted. Will took a moment to inspect the man in front of him. It was hard not to stare, quite frankly. His raised cheekbones and pursed lips gave the impression of someone who was almost human but also something entirely other. Hauntingly handsome and enthralling. “Dr. Lecter has offered to drive you home tonight. I imagine it wouldn’t be hard for you to get a cab, but he insisted.”  
  
Hannibal offered a gentle smile. “It simply occurred to me that your hotel is awfully close to my neck of the woods. I figured it wouldn’t be too much trouble. Besides, company is always appreciated.”  
  
“Yes,” Will said, a little too quickly to shrug off. This was going to be an interesting evening, one way or another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm actually considering writing more of this - what do y'all think? I'm really liking this, haha. 
> 
> Hope you're taking care of yourselves!
> 
> \- Newt xxx


End file.
